The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for noise suppression in a data processing system.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In some cases, the data processing function uses a variable number of iterations through a data detector circuit and/or data decoder circuit depending upon the characteristics of the data being processed. In a typical scenario data that is processed is first equalized and one or more noise filtering techniques are applied. In such cases, however, noise may adversely affect upstream processing including parameter selection such that the ability for the processing to converge on an originally written data set is undermined.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.